Joints
What are joints for? Las articulaciones de SketchyPhysics hacen que los objetos físicos en la simulación se comporten de manera diferente; Las uniones crean enlaces virtuales entre objetos, haciendo que se muevan entre sí y uniendo diferentes objetos entre sí. How to use them Connecting joints Para usar la mayoría de las uniones, debe tener al menos dos objetos y un piso de SketchyPhysics en su modelo. Juegue la simulación y observe cómo los objetos no están conectados de ninguna manera; Se mueven libremente el uno del otro. Ahora, reinicie la simulación e intente esto: seleccione una articulación de la barra de herramientas de articulaciones y haga clic en uno de los objetos; El punto en el que hace clic en definir el origen de la unión. Alejar el ratón de este punto dibujará una línea que indica el eje de rotación de la bisagra. Al hacer clic una segunda vez, se establecerá el eje de la bisagra. Agrupe la articulación con el objeto en el que está hecho; Ahora tiene un objeto articulado, listo para la conexión. Seleccione la herramienta de conexión de unión (JCT) en la barra de herramientas de SketchyPhysics, haga clic en una vez en la articulación (asegúrese de que está solo en su lugar, haga clic y haga clic en su contorno) y luego presione Ctrl + Haga clic en la opción (Mac) en el otro objeto. Ahora tienes una articulación en funcionamiento! Juega la simulación. Observe que no solo se adjuntan los dos objetos, sino que el objeto adjunto puede girar alrededor del eje de la bisagra. De acuerdo con la física se basa en las leyes del mundo real, y en el de la bisagra. The same principal applies with all of the joints included in SketchyPhysics (With the exception of the Gyro). Create two or more objects, make a joint on one of them, group the joint and the object, connect the joint, and you have a functioning connection. Because jointed objects can be connected to other jointed objects, and you can have as many joints in one group as you wish, there is no limit to the complexity of the mechanisms you can create! Disconnecting joints To disconnect an object from a joint, click the JCT (zoom in and click it's outline) and Shift-click or Shift (Mac) the joint. They are now disconnected. Note that deleting a joint before disconnecting it might cause the JCT to get confused. Joint attributes If you right click a joint you can edit its joint settings. Each type of joint has its own settings. You can access the settings by clicking on the UI button next to the simulation reset button and then clicking on the joint. If you have trouble clicking the joint, zoom in and click it's outline. To make sure the attribute data entered stays in the field, always follow the edit by clicking in one of the other fields (data entry slots). Joints (Advanced) Once you're happy with the basics outlined above, you can move onto the more advanced aspects, including real-time control of the joints, and even scripts to control them! (See Ruby for more info) An object that is linked to a joint will be influenced more strongly if the joint is physically attached to it. If a linked object is moved away from a joint during the building phase of the project (before the simulation is played), the joint's control will be reduced. This can be seen by creating a number of objects at different distances from a joint, and then linking them each to the same joint. When the simulation is started, the objects will behave differently. Try it out for yourself! : Category:Tutorials Category:Joints Category:SP Handbook